


Dolce amore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice insanguinata [15]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Romantic Fluff, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash fic Queenie/Jacob.Prompt di We are out for prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

Bellissimo agli occhi dell’amore

 

Queenie finì di rifare il letto muovendo la bacchetta delicatamente, dando vita a dei leggiadri ghirigori.

Lo snaso la osservava sonnecchiando sulla valigia adagiata sotto il balcone della finestra.

“Io non capisco cosa tu possa trovare in quel no-mag. Capisco cercare di vederli come noi, ma quello specificatamente mi lascia perplessa.

Chiunque lo troverebbe brutto e goffo…” la richiamò Tina, sistemando il suo letto agitando la bacchetta con movimenti secchi e infastiditi.

Queenie uscì silenziosamente dalla camera, sentendo i rimbrotti della sorella in lontananza.

< Vediamo di fare colazione… > pensò. Entrò in cucina e aprì la porta.

Jacob era in piedi davanti alla tavola imbandita di dolci, aveva un po’ di crema sul naso e il viso paffutello sporco di panna.

< Per me è bellissimo > pensò Queenie.

“I-io… non pensavo sarebbe sceso ancora nessuno… Ho perso la cognizione del tempo, non volevo farmi scoprire ancora impreparato” biascicò Jacob.

Queenie vide una torta a forma di Occamy i suoi occhi brillarono.

“Sei davvero dolce, non solo coraggioso. Oh, mio cavaliere, di no-mag come te ci sei davvero solo tu” sussurrò. Raggiunse Jacob e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia, sporcandosi a sua volta un po’ di panna.

< Mi dispiace per te, sorella mia. Se fossi ‘tu’ a leggere i miei pensieri, vedresti quanto è bello ai miei occhi e quanto non lo comprendi > pensò.

“Volevo sdebitarmi per la cioccolata” sussurrò Jacob, sorridendole raggiante.


	2. No-maj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderswap.

Genderswap.

 

No-maj

 

La ragazza incassò il capo tra le spalle, aveva uno sbuffo di cioccolata sulla guancia rosea e in carne.

“Io non penso di avere abbastanza fantasia da potermi immaginare qualcuno come te… Non che pensi che sei una fantasia. Anche se bisogna ammetterlo, tutto quello che ho visto è assurdo. Sono stata in una valigia!

Non è minimamente paragonabile a ciò che ho vissuto finora. Anche se per me è stata dura da quando nonna non c’è più…

Aspetta, credo di aver perso il punto” gemette. Guardando di sottecchi lo sguardo conciliante del giovane davanti a lei.

"Smettila di sorridermi, non posso smettere di incasinare le mie frasi quando mi guardi in quel modo" si lamentò.

Queen socchiuse gli occhi, continuando a sorridere, il suo viso era incorniciato dai suoi boccoli biondo scuro.

“Non hai bisogno di temere che non capisco cosa vuoi dire. Ti ricordo che ti leggo nella mente e nel cuore” sussurrò.

Jake infilò le mani in tasca e ondeggiò sul posto.

< Quante possibilità c’erano che una panettiera incontrasse dei maghi e che uno di loro s’innamorasse di lei? > si chiese.

“Tu sei speciale ed è per questo che ti sorrido. Riesci a dare vita a perfette riproduzioni degli animali fantastici solo con il pane, sei in grado di fare dei biscotti che profumano di casa. Per non dimenticare quanto sei coraggio” disse Jake, leggendole nel pensiero.


End file.
